A Complete Surprise
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne shows up at Donny's office to surprise him, she ends up getting a life-changing surprise of her own. Very long one-shot.


**Author's Note:** This idea came to me while reading Andrea ( **iloveromance** )'s "An Uncertain Life." I never intended it to be so long, but it happens! I doubt anyone minds. This is set during season 6, well before "Back Talk."

Daphne smiled to herself as she walked toward Donny's office. He didn't know she was here, but of course that was the point – to surprise him. It was their three-month anniversary. And because she'd never been this serious about a man before, or at least not recently, she felt it was cause for celebration. Perhaps she could persuade him to take an early lunch. He might have work to do, but no couple could be in such dire need of a divorce that they couldn't wait a few hours.

"Hello," Daphne said when she saw Donny's receptionist. The woman smiled politely. Daphne had met her a few times, and they'd exchanged "hello's," but that was it. "I'm here to surprise Donny." She smiled, thinking how much he'd love the idea of a romantic lunch, once she could get his mind off his work.

She could hardly wait to see the look on his face when she burst into his office. Without giving the receptionist a chance to stop her, she opened the door marked _Donny Douglas, Attorney at Law_.

What she saw when the door was fully open made her heart stop. For Donny was in the arms of a young blonde. They were on the verge of kissing. Donny, of course, pushed the woman away when he saw Daphne. "This isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

In a state of shock and hurt, Daphne couldn't think how to respond. She couldn't stay here. Her heart racing like mad, she turned and ran towards the door where she'd come in. She knew Donny was probably right behind her, but right now, his excuses were the last thing she wanted to hear.

She made it outside and to her car in almost no time. As she got behind the wheel, she saw Donny standing there. "Daphne, wait!" But Daphne didn't want to wait. She simply backed of her parking spot, not even acknowledging his presence.

Daphne drove away from Donny's building. She had no idea where to go, but she wanted to go far. Far away from Donny, and even far from Seattle. But she knew she couldn't really leave the city. She still had responsibilities to the Cranes. It wasn't fair to take this out on them.

Still she aimlessly drove down the streets of Seattle. Even though she loved the Cranes, she wasn't quite ready to face Dr. Crane or his father. Dr. Crane would only treat her like one of his callers, giving worthless advice. But then Daphne turned and saw the Montana, the home of the other Dr. Crane. He might be more sympathetic.

Without fully realizing what she was doing, Daphne turned into the building's parking area. She numbly made her way inside and to the elevator. As she rode up, a memory flashed in her mind. A heatwave had driven her to this exact place a couple of years ago. Dr. Crane had been so sweet that night, offering her champagne and letting her take a bath with his best towels. How she wished she could go back to that night now!

Niles sighed, grateful he'd taken Mrs. Woodson's suggestion to cancel his one patient for the day and stay home. He didn't like to disappoint his patients, but he'd been working nonstop for weeks now. He wanted to believe it was just that his patients' lives had become more stressful. But, deep down, he knew it was more than that. His workload had increased at almost exactly the same time that he'd begun to notice Daphne and Donny were more serious. Work provided a convenient distraction from the heartache he felt.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Who would be here at this time of day? His brother was at work, and his father didn't usually come here unannounced. Curious, he went to the door and opened it. "Daphne! What a nice surprise. Please come in."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I don't like to just barge in on you, but I've had a rather painful experience just now. I didn't know where else to go."

Niles gestured to the couch. "Well, I'm glad you came here. Please, sit down. I know that it's hard to talk about upsetting things, but it really does help. I'm not just saying that because I'm a doctor." He smiled at his attempt at humor.

Daphne looked at him. He was so sweet as he sat down beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder. Gradually, she found her voice. "I was just at Donny's office. I was going to surprise him for our three-month anniversary. But when I went in, _I_ ended up getting a surprise. He had his arms around another woman!"

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Donny wasn't really one of Niles' favorite people, but he'd never before had reason to question his ethics. "There must've been some mistake…..are you _sure_ he had his arms around her?"

"Yes! When he saw me there, he pushed the woman away and said it wasn't what it looked like. But it bloody well convinced me!"

"Why that lying, two-timing..." Niles felt anger suddenly hit him. Donny had Daphne, the most beautiful woman on the planet. Why would he ever want someone else?

"Dr. Crane, I know why _I'm_ angry at him, but why are you? He didn't do anything to you."

Niles took a deep breath, calming himself. "Well, Daphne, I-I care about you. I hate to see you hurting like this."

Daphne reached over, squeezing his hand. "You're such a good friend. I didn't know where to go, until I passed by this building. I just couldn't face your father and brother."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. As long as you like, in fact."

"That's awfully kind of you, Dr. Crane. But I have a feeling I'd be in your way."

"No, you wouldn't," Niles said immediately.

"Thank you," Daphne said, smiling. "I just feel so silly. I thought Donny and I had something special. But I guess I was just kidding meself that a man like him would be interested in a girl like me."

"That isn't true. Daphne, this may be the wrong time to tell you this, but I can't let you think that there's anything wrong with you. If Donny's really done this, then he doesn't know what he has. Donny may be a talented attorney, but that doesn't excuse his actions. Any man who would cheat on someone as special as you doesn't deserve you."

"You keep saying such sweet things to me, Dr. Crane. You've made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad," Niles said, reaching out to brush a tear from her cheek. He looked into her eyes, hating the pain he saw there. "You shouldn't be with a man like Donny. You should be with someone who appreciates you. Someone like me." The last words were spoken in a barely-audible whisper.

Daphne gasped. Had she heard him right? But his expression told her that she had. "Dr. Crane, what are you saying?"

Before Niles could answer, there was a loud, insistent knock at the door. Niles opened it to find Donny standing there. He was breathing heavily. "Daphne," he said, between gasps. "I tried to follow you, but you went around a corner and I lost you. I went to Frasier's thinking you might be there. Martin told me to try here. I know what you saw. But she kissed _me_. She's a client of mine. I just helped her get out of a bad marriage, and she was so happy, she started kissing me. She means nothing to me, I swear!"

"But, Donny, don't you see? Every time you're at work, I'll always wonder. You see women every day. What if this happens again? What if I'm not there to stop you?"

"Daphne, I love you, you know that! Can't we put this behind us?"

Donny's expression made Daphne hesitate. What if he was telling the truth? Didn't he deserve another chance? But then she looked over at Dr. Crane. He'd been so kind to her just in these past few moments. _No_ , she mentally corrected. _He's been kind from the start._ She remembered all the times he came to visit his brother, never failing to greet her or ask how she was. If she was upset for some reason, he was always glad to listen.

Gradually, Donny began to notice something in the way Niles and Daphne were looking at each other. It was as if they were communicating without words. "Daphne?" he asked, feeling his heart break already.

"Donny, I do believe you," Daphne said. "But I came here so hurt and confused. Dr. Crane was so sweet to me. We have a history together. You can understand that, can't you?"

Even though Donny had been bracing himself for bad news, he wasn't prepared to actually hear it. Was Daphne really breaking up with him? For a man she still called "Dr"?

Daphne could see that Donny was hurt. "I know that this is sudden. Niles and I haven't even been on a proper date yet. But I have to follow me heart. I'm sorry, Donny. I really am. Even if I hadn't come by your office today, I think this would've happened eventually. But this just showed me where my heart truly belongs."

Donny's heart broke. But, as a divorce attorney, he'd heard more than once how one's feelings could change in the blink of an eye. "Well, Daphne, if this is really what you want."

"It is." Daphne walked over to where Niles stood. She put her arms around his waist, and he held her close. The way their bodies fit, it was as if they'd been made for this.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," said Niles. "I'll be forever indebted to you for obtaining my freedom. And for giving me a chance with the woman I love, even if the circumstances weren't ideal."

"As a lawyer, I've seen plenty of relationships end. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised when it happens to me. Well, I guess I'll go home now and try to drown my sorrows." He smiled weakly before turning around and closing the door behind him.

"Daphne, are you sure you want to do this? It was awfully sudden. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. This is what I've wanted from the moment Frasier introduced us."

"Yes. You've always seen me, even when I didn't know it. I don't know what to say."

"I think you've said more than enough," Niles said, kissing her forehead. "I love the way you say my name." He smiled.

"So do I," Daphne replied."Niles." She smiled. It felt odd to say his name, but somehow also right.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Niles could only lean forward, capturing her lips with a kiss. He vowed then that Daphne would never again experience the heartache she'd felt when she arrived on his doorstep.

 **The End**


End file.
